BIONICLE Glossary
Bionicle Glossary This is a glossary of Bionicle. If you have a word to add, please give it a bullet. Please give it a brief description and please put in the list alphabetically. You can also use this page for a link to another page. Thanks! A *"Airwatcher" - A Dark Hunter *"Ancient" - A Dark Hunter; Order of Mata Nui member (deceased) *Acid - An elemental power *Acid Cloud - An enemy used in a vision of Karzahni *Acid Fly - Voya Nui Rahi *Acid Shield - Tool carried by the Lehvak *Ackar - A veteran Glatorian from the Fire Tribe *Acolyte - A Ko-Matoran job *Adept - A Ko-Matoran who translates the text of the Wall of Prophecy *Aero Slicers - Toa Matau's Toa Tools *Aft - A Ta-Matoran *Agni - A Ta-Matoran *Agori - The villagers of Bara Magna and later Spherus Magna *Ahkmou - A scheming Po-Matoran, and servant of Teridax. *Air - One of the six main Elements *Air Axe - Lewa Mata's Toa Tool *Air Bubble - Important providers of air to the Mahri Nui Matoran *Air Launcher - Originally built as a vehicle, now used as weapon *Air Katana - Lewa Nuva's tools that doubled as "wings" *Air Saber - Lewa Nuva's tool while in Karda Nui *Air Scythe - Nidhiki's former Toa Tool *Airweed - Underwater plant containing air *Aiyetoro - An Onu-Matoran *Akaku - Mask of X-Ray Vision *Akaku Nuva - Kanohi Nuva of X-Ray Vision *Akamai - Kaita fusion of Tahu, Onua, and Pohatu. *Akamu - An Onu-Matoran *Aki - Great Mask of Valor *Aki Nuva- Nuva Mask of Valor *Ally - A Po-Matoran *Amaja-Nui - Part of Kini-Nui; Turaga told stories here *Amana Volo Sphere - An object *Amaya - A Ga-Matoran *Amphibax - A Dark Hunter *Ancient Sea Behemoth - Giant, Ancient Rahi native to the sea *Angonce - Great Being; stayed on Bara Magna rather than leave the planet *Antidermis - Makuta's essence *Antroz - A Makuta (deceased) *Aodhan - A Ta-Matoran *Aqua Axes - Gali Nuva's Toa Tools *Aqua Blaster Blade - One of Nuparu Mahri's Toa Tools *Aqua Magna - One of Bara Magna's moons, now part of Spherus magna *Aqua Warblade - Hewkii Mahri's tool *Archives - Large collection of various objects and Rahi *Archives Beast - A dangerous Rahi who lurks in the Archives of Metru Nui *Archives Massacre - An event which involved several Matoran being thrown into the Archives and killed by the Rahi inside *Archives Mole - Small Po-Metru Rahi *Arktinen - A Ko-Matoran *Armor - Used by most beings for defense against enemies and wild creatures *Artakha - An inventor, and bearer of the Mask of Creation *Artakha - An island, home to Artakha *Artakha Bull - A mysterious bull Rahi with incredible tracking skills *Artidax - An island *Arthron - Mask of Sonar *Archivist - A Matoran job Icesmith]] *Arktinen - Ko-Matoran *Ash Bear - Violent Rahi of Le-Wahi and Po-Metru *Assembler's Village - A place where large statues were made in on Po-Metru *Atakus - An Agori of the Rock Tribe *Av - Matoran prefix meaning "Light" *Av-Matoran - Matoran of Light *Avak - Piraka, former Dark Hunter *Avalanche Spear - Toa Hagah Bomanga's Toa Tool *Avohkah - Karda Nui Rahi *Avohkii - Great Mask of Light; Made by residents of Artahka *Avsa - Mask of Hunger *Axalara T9 - vehicle stored in the Codrex *Axonn - A member of The Order of Mata Nui *Azibo - Onu-Matoran B *Ba - Matoran prefix meaning "Gravity" *Ba-Matoran - Matoran of Gravity *Bahrag - The Bohrok Queens, leaders of the Bohrok Swarms. *Balta - A Ta-Matoran *Bamboo Disk - Weapons used by the Matoran while on Mata Nui *Baranus V7 - Chariot vehicles used on Bara Magna *Barbed Broadsword - Weapon used by Tuyet *Baterra - Shapeshifting robots created by the Great Beings to end the Core War; Programmed to attack anything with a weapon. *Bara Magna - One of the three parts of Spherus Magna, also the name of the desert on Spherus Magna *Barraki - Matoran word for "Warlord" *Berix - Agori of the Water Tribe *Bionicle 4-Minute Retrospective - Video showing the Bionicle story from 2001-2008 *BIONICLE: The Rising - Podcast describing Mata Nui's awakening *BIONICLE: The Truth - Podcast describing Teridax's takeover of the Matoran Universe *Bitil - Makuta of the western Southern Islands (deceased) *Black Spike Mountains - Mountain range on Bara Magna (destroyed) *Blazer Claws - Weapons used by Toa Vakama Hordika *Blizzard Blade - Weapon attached to Kopaka Nuva's Midak Skyblaster *Buzzsaw - Weapon used by Reidak *Krana Bo - Sentinel *Krana Bo Kal - Visionary *Boggarak - Visorak breed;use dehydration spinners *Bohrok - Insectoid creatures run by Krana (sleeping) *Bohrok Kaita - Fusions of three Bohrok or Bohrok Kal *Bohrok Kal - Six elite Bohrok sent out to free the Bahrag (destroyed) *Bohrok Va - Bohrok scouts *Bohrok Va Kaita - Fusion composed of three Bohrok Va *Bomonga - Toa Hagah of Earth; Rahaga of Earth *Bone Hunters - Nomads who served the Rock Tribe; not Agori *Book of Certavus - A book on Bara Magna containing the strategies of the Glatorian Certavus *Bordakh - Vahki model *Boreas - A Le-Matoran *Bota Magna - One of the moons of Bara Magna, also the name of the jungle of Spherus Magna *Botar - A Member of the Order of Mata Nui (Deceased) *Bour - A Po-Matoran *Brander - A Ta-Matoran *Brutaka - A member of the Order of Mata Nui *BZPower - Largest BIONICLE fan-site C *"Charger" - A Dark Hunter who used to be a Kane-Ra bull *"Conjurer" - A Dark Hunter from the southern isles *Krana Ca - Clearance worker *Krana Ca Kal - Seeker *Cahdok - One of the Bahrag *Calix - Mask of Fate *Canister - Transports in the shape of a pod that carried Toa *Canyon of Unending Whispers - Location on Metru Nui;named for the numerous echoes *Carapar - Member of the League of Six Kingdoms, now mutated (deceased) *Cave Shrike - Predatory birds on Bara Magna *Ce - Matoran prefix meaning "Psionics" *Ce-Matoran - Matoran of Psionics *Cendox - Vehicles piloted on Bara Magna *Certavus - Legendary Glatorian, author of the Book of Certavus (deceased) *Chirox - A Makuta who fought the Toa Nuva in Karda Nui (deceased) *Chronicler - Matoran job; meant to record important events *Chronicler's Company - Led by Takua; formed to defend Kini-Nui while the Toa Mata fought Teridax *Claw Clubs - Weapons used by Toa Whenua Hordika *Climbing Chain - Chain used by Hewkii Inika *Climbing Claws - Claws carried by Pohatu Nuva; can be combined into a Kodan Ball *Chronicler - A Matoran who records history *Chronicler's Staff - A tool used by the Chronicler *Click - Scarabax with the power to turn into a shield; companion of Mata Nui *Codrex - Massive structure in Karda Nui;Original location of the Toa Mata's canisters *Coliseum - Center of Metru Nui *Comet Ball - Infected Kolhii balls sold by Ahkmou on Mata Nui *Command The Toa Mahri - The Final Challenge - Game released in 2007; contains the other "Command Toa" games *Command Toa Hahli - Second "Command Toa" game released *Command Toa Hewkii - First "Command Toa" game released *Command Toa Jaller - Fourth "Command Toa" game released *Command Toa Kongu - Third "Command Toa" game released *Command Toa Matoro - Sixth "Command Toa" game released *Command Toa Nuparu - Fifth "Command Toa" game released *Cordak Blasters - Weapons whose bullets can destroy rock *Core War - A war for Energized Protodermis that destroyed Spherus Magna *Core Processor - Acted as the "brain" for the Great Spirit Robot *Crast - Mask of Repulsion *Crescent Scythe - Blade carried by Nektann *Crotesius - Agori of the Fire Tribe;Vehicle pilot *Custom Bionicle Wiki - BIONICLE Wiki where people can post their fanon BIONICLE ideas *Crystal Spikes - Toa Metru Nuju's Toa Tools *Cyclone Spear - Toa Hagah Iruini's Iruini's Toa Tool D *"Darkness" - A Dark Hunter *Devastator - A Dark Hunter *"Dweller" - A Dark Hunter *Dalu - A Ga-Matoran *Damek - An Onu-Matoran *Dark Falls - Area on Bara Magna *Dark Hunters - An organization of beings doing any jobs that pay enough *Daxia - The island where the Toa Mata were trained, head quarter of the Order of Mata Nui *De - Matoran Prefix meaning "Sonics" *De-Matoran - Matoran of Sonics *Defilak - A Le-Matoran from Mahri Nui *Dekar - A Po-Matoran;Transformed into Hydraxon *Dermis Turtle - A Rahi with a mental connection to weather *Destral - The home island of the Brotherhood of Makuta *Dezalk - A Ta-Matoran *Disk Launcher (Vakama) - Weapon used by Vakama *Disk Maker - A Matoran who makes Kanoka disks *Disk of Time - The Kanoka used to make the Vahi. *Doom Viper - Six-headed snake-like Rahi with toxic breath *Dosne - An Onu-Matoran *Dreaming Plague - a disease that makes it's bearer unable to dream, causing insanity;originally caused by a glowing creature *Drill of Onua - Staff carried by Turaga Whenua *Dume - Turaga of Metru Nui, former Toa *Dunes of Treason - Location on Bara Magna E *"Eliminator" - A Dark Hunter *Earth - one of the six main elements. *Earth Gafna - A Rahi *Earth Claws - Claws used by Toa Onua *Earthshock Drills - Toa Whenua's Toa Tools *Echo Forks - Weapons used by Kazi *Ehlek - A Barraki *Ehrye - A Ko-Matoran *Elda - Mask of Detection *Electrified Chains - Chain used by Toa Hewkii Mahri *Electro-Blades - Blades carried by the Mahri Nui Matoran *Elements - Powers controlled by the Toa in the Matoran Universe *Element Lords - Six warriors from different tribes who were picked by the Great Beings to lead their tribes. These warriors were also given complete control over their elements. **Element Lord of Fire - the Element Lord controlling Fire **Element Lord of Water - the Element Lord controlling Water **Element Lord of Jungle - the Element Lord controlling Jungle **Element Lord of Ice - the Element Lord controlling Ice **Element Lord of Rock - the Element Lord controlling Stone **Element Lord of Sand - the Element Lord controlling Sand *Energized Flame Swords - Blades used by Jaller Inika *Energized Ice Sword - Sword carried by Toa Matoro Inika *Energized Protodermis - a silver liquid substance with transforming/destroying capabilities. *Energized Protodermis Entity - Being made out of Energized Protodermis *Epena - A Po-Matoran *Exo-Toa - Robotic suits that can be controlled by Toa or Makuta; if used by Toa, removes usage of elemental powers F *Fang Blades - Blades carried by Matau Hordika *Faxon - Mask of Kindred *Fe - Matoran prefix meaning "Iron" *Fe-Matoran - Matoran of Iron *Feet Additions - Additions used by Pohatu as a Toa Mata and Toa Nuva *Felnas - Mask of Disruption *Fenrakk - Spider Rahi *Fenrakk Spawn - Related to the Fenrakk spiders;smaller Rahi *Fero - Rock Steed; owned by Skirmix *Fin Barbs - Weapons used by Matau Hordika *Firedracax - A Dark Hunter *Fire Greatswords - Blades used by Toa Lhikan *Fire Sword - Blade used by Toa Tahu *Flame Claws - Claws carried by Malum *Flame Sword - Blade used by Ackar *Flax - Object made from Harakeke and Cowrie Shells *Fields of Air - Fields containing Airweed *Fire - One of the six main Elements *Fire Entity - Being made out of fire *Fire Tribe - One of the tribes of Bara Magna *First Toa Team - The very first team of Toa (almost all dead) *Forest of Blades - Forest filled with warriors trapped in trees G *"Gatherer" - A Dark Hunter *"Gladiator" - A Dark Hunter *"Guardian" - A Dark Hunter *Ga - Matoran prefix meaning "Water" *Ga-Matoran - Matoran of Water *Ga-Metru - City of the Ga-Matoran on Metru Nui *Ga-Koro - City of the Ga-Matoran on Mata Nui *Gadunka - Species of very tiny Rahi;one enlarged, but dead now *Gaaki - Toa Hagah of Water; Rahaga of Water *Gadgati - A Po-Matoran *Gadunka - Enlarged member of it's species *Gadunka - Species of very small Rahi *Gahdok - One of the Bahrag *Gahlok - Bohrok of Water *Gahlok Kal - Bohrok Kal of Magnetism *Gahlok Va - Bohrok Va of Water *Galactic Universe - Universe the BIONICLE storyline takes place in *Gali - Toa Mata/Toa Nuva of Water *Garan - An Onu-Matoran *Gar - An Onu-Matoran *Garai - Mask of Gravity *Gavla - Av-Matoran turned Shadow Matoran to aid Vamprah;Now Av-Matoran again *Gelu - Former Glatorian of the Ice Tribe *Giant Axe - Axe used by Axonn *Giant Scorpion - Creature on Bara Magna *Glatorian - Title given to the warriors on Bara Magna *Golden Armor - Special armor wielded by Tahu; meant as a plan in case Kraata went out of control *Golden Kanohi - Kanohi masks that give the user Hau, Kaukau, Pakari, Akaku, Miru, and Kakama powers *Golden Skinned Being - an unnamed fusion of a Steltian laborer, a Vortixx, a Zyglak, and the five remaining Piraka *Golyo - A Po-Matoran *Gorast - Makuta of the Tren Krom Peninsula (deceased) *Gravity - One of the secondary Elements *Greg Farshtey - writer for the BIONICLE books, comics, and serials *Great Beings - Created Mata Nui, the Element Lords, the Baterra, and numerous other things *Great Cataclysm - An event that has caused many things to be damaged in the Matoran Universe *Great Claws - Weapons carried by Nuparu Inika *Great Disruption - Result of the Matoran Civil War *Great Disturbance - Also called the Matoran Civil War; dispute against boundaries and trade *Great Spirit Robot - 40,000,000 foot tall robot containing the Matoran Universe *Great Volcano - Volcano on Bara Magna *Gresh - A Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe *Guurahk - Rahkshi of Disintegration H *"Hordika Dragons" - Dark Hunters *Hafu - A Po-Matoran *Hahli - A Ga-Matoran; Toa Inika/Toa Mahri of Water *Hakann - A Dark Hunter; later Piraka *Hand of Artakha - Ancient group formed to protect the Matoran Universe (disbanded) *Hau - Mask of Shielding *Hau Nuva - Nuva Mask of Shielding *Helryx - Very first Toa; Toa of Water; Leader of the Order of Mata Nui *Heremus - Great Being; spent more time creating *Hero Agori - An Agori of the Fire Tribe *Hewkii - A Po-Matoran; Toa Inika/Toa Mahri of Stone *High-speed Rotating Blade - Weapon carried by Toa Tahu Mistika *Hikaki - Lizard-type Rahi; Also known as Dragon Lizards *Hordika Teeth - Nuju's Hordika weapons *Hordika Venom - Visorak venom that can turn beings into Hordika *Huai Snowball Sling - Sport played by Ko-Matoran *Huai Snowball Sling - Online game *Huna - Mask of Concealement *Hydruka- Collectors of air bubbles in Mahri Nui *Hydraxon - Jailer of the Pit; Order of Mata Nui member *Hydro Blades - Tools carried by Toa Nokama I *Icarax - Makuta of Karzahni (deceased) *Ice - One of the six main Elements *Ice Axe - Axe used by Strakk *Ice Blades - Blades used by Kopaka Nuva;doubled as skis *Ice Gun - Blaster used by Thok *Ice Pick - Staff used by Turaga Nuju *Ice Shield - Shield carried by Kopaka Mata and Kopaka Nuva *Ice Shields - Weapons weilded by Kohrak *Ice Sword - Blade used by Kopaka Mata *Ice Tribe - One of the six main tribes of Bara Magna *Iconox - Ice Tribe village in Bara Magna *Iden - Mask of Spirit *Idris - A Ga-Matoran *Ignalu - Lava surfing contests *Ignika - Legendary Mask of Life; made by the Great Beings *Ignition - Comics covering the adventures on Voya Nui, the Pit, and Karda Nui. *Ihu - A Ko-Matoran; also the name of a mountain on Mata Nui *Infected Kanohi - Kanohi masks infected by Teridax to control Rahi or beings on Mata Nui *Irnakk - Thought to be a Skakdi myth *Iron - A secondary Element *Iron Tribe - A tribe of Bara Magna nearly ended by the Dreaming Plague *Iron Wolf - Half-orgainic/half-metal beasts on Bara Magna *Iruni - Toa Hagah of Air; Rahaga of Air J *Krana Ja - Scout *Krana Ja Kal - Tracker *Jaa - A Ko-Matoran *Jaatikko - A Ko-Matoran *Jaller - A Ta-Matoran; Toa Inika/Toa Mahri of Fire, and leader of the team *Jetrax T6 - Vehicle stored in the Codrex *Jovan - Toa of Magnetism; Turaga of Voya Nui (deceased) *Jovan's Team - Toa team led by Jovan *Jungle Shield - Blade/shield used by Gresh *Jungle Tribe - Tribe on Bara Magna *Jutlin - The Great Mask of Coruption K *"Kraata-Kal" - A Dark Hunter *Kabrua - Bota Magna Vorox; alpha male of a pack *Kadin - Mask of Flight *Kahgarak - Visorak breed; use Shadow field Rhotuka *Kai - A Ga-Matoran *Kailani - A Ga-Matoran *Kaita - Fusions of Toa, Matoran, Rahkshi, Bohrok, or Turaga; usually require three biengs *Kaj - An Onu-Matoran *Kakama - Great Mask of Speed *Kakama Nuva - Nuva Mask of Speed *Kalama - A Ta-Matoran *Kalmah - Barraki, member of the League of Six Kingdoms *Kamen - A Po-Matoran *Kanohi - Great or Noble Masks made from Kanoka Disks *Kanohi Dragon - Powerful dragon creature *Kanohi Nuva - Great Masks immersed in Energized Protodermis *Kanoka - Disks that have power that can be carved into Kanohi *Kantai - A Ko-Matoran *Kapura - A Ta-Matoran *Karda Nui - Mata Nui's "Heart"; former home of the Av-Matoran *Kardas - Huge dragon Rahi *Karzahni - Makuta's first attempt at a plant creature to take over Metru Nui; a Realm; an Entity (deceased) *Kaukau - Mask of Water Breathing *Kaukau Nuva - Nuva Mask of Water Breathing *Kau Kau Staff - Staff wielded by Turaga Matau *Kaxium V3 - Two-man separating motorcycle vehicle *Kazi - A Ko-Matoran *Keahi - A Ta-Matoran *Keelerak - Visorak breed;use acid Rhotuka *Keerakh - Vahki model *Keetongu - Rahi with Hordika Venom curing powers *Kewa Bird Riding - Le-Matoran sport *Keystone - Key to the Codrex;Told how to awaken the Great Spirit Mata Nui *Kiina - A Glatorian from the Water Tribe *Kikanalo - Rhino-like Rahi *Kirbold - An Agori of the Ice Tribe *Kirbraz - An Agori of the Water Tribe *Kiril - Mask of Regeneration *Kirop - An Av-Matoran from Karda Nui - was transsformed into a Shadow Matoran and was an aid to Chirox;Now Av-Matoran again *Kivi - Po-Matoran *Klakk - Rahi with the power to cure the effects of Shadow leeches/Avsa/Gorast's stinger and destroy the natural barrier that keeps light out of a being *Ko - Matoran prefix meaning "Ice" *Ko-Matoran - Matoran of Ice *Ko-Metru - City of the Ko-Matoran on Metru Nui *Ko-Koro - Village of the Ko-Matoran on Mata Nui *Kodan - Po-Matoran *Kohrak - Bohrok of Ice *Kohrak-Kal - Bohrok Kal of Sonics *Kohrak Va - Bohrok Va of Ice *Kolhii - Sport played by the Matoran of Mata Nui *Kolhii Ball - Small sphere used when playing Kolhii *Kolhii Shield - Shields used when playing Kolhii *Kolhii Stick - Sticks with a hammer and scoop used to play Kolhii *Kojol - Makuta of Arthaka (deceased) *Kokkan - A Ko-Matoran *Komau - Mask of Mind Control *Kongu - A Le-Matoran; Toa Inika/Toa Mahri of Air *Kongu Mahri's Tool - Melee weapon carried by Kongu;discarded for a Cordak Blaster *Kopaka - Toa Mata/Toa Nuva of Ice *Kopeke - A Ko-Matoran *Kotu - A Ga-Matoran *Kraahkan - Mask of Shadows *Kraahu - Specialized Vahki model *Kraata - Creatures that can control Rahkshi and infect Kanohi for Makuta's will *Krahka - Intellegent Shapeshifting Rahi *Kralhi - Prototype Vahki *Krana - Parasitic objects that are the minds of Bohrok *Krana-Kal - Krana for Bohrok Kal *Kranua - Specialized Vahki model *Kratana - Creatures who can see the past or future *Krekka - Dark Hunter (deceased) *Krika - Makuta of Zakaz (deceased) *Kualsi - Mask of Teleportation *Kualus - Toa Hagah of Ice; Rahaga of Ice *Kumo - A Le-Matoran *Kurahk - Rahkshi of Anger *Kylma - Ko-Matoran *Kyrehx - A Ga-Matoran *Kyry - Agori of the Fire Tribe L *"Lurker" - A Dark Hunter *Lab Worker - Matoran who work in a lab *Laser Axe - Hewkii Inika's Toa Tool *Laser Crossbow - Kongu Inika's Toa Tool *Laser Drill - Nuparu Inika's Toa Tool *Laser Harpoon - Hahli Inika's Toa Tool *Lariska - Dark Hunter *Lava-gem - Gem used to control a Volcano in the Tren Krom Peninsula *Lava Launcher - Blaster used by Hakann *Lava Spear - Spear weapon used by Toa Hagah Norik *Le - Matoran prefix meaning "Air" *Le-Matoran - Matoran of Air *Le-Metru - City of the Le-Matoran on Metru Nui *Le-Koro - Village of the Le-Matoran on Mata Nui *League of Six Kingdoms - Group consisting of the Barraki and their armies *Leigh Gallagher - Comic artist *Lein - An Agori of the Jungle Tribe (deceased) *Lehvak - Bohrok of Acid *Lehvak-Kal - Bohrok-Kal of Vacuum *Lehvak Va - Bohrok Va of Acid *Lerahk - Rahkshi of Poison *Lewa - Toa Mata/Toa Nuva of Air and is now a Spirit of the Air(Phantoka) *Lhii - Fictional Ta-Matoran; Used to keep memories of Lhikan *Lhikan - A former Toa of fire;Turaga of Fire *Lhikan I: Vahki Transport *Lhikan II: A aircraft built by parts from Vahki transports *Lifeblade - Toa Ignika's Toa Tool *Light - One of the Secondary Elements *Lightning - One of the Secondary Elements *Lumi - A Ko-Matoran M *"Mimic" - A Dark Hunter *"Minion" - A Dark Hunter *Macku - A Ga-Matoran *Maglya - A Ta-Matoran *Magma Swords - Blades used by Tahu Nuva;doubled as Lava board *Magnetic Bolt Launcher - One of Toa Jovan's Toa Tools *Magnetism - a secondary Element *Mahi - *Mahiki - Mask of Illusions *Mahri Nui - underwater city outside the Matoran Universe; later destroyed when Voya Nui fell back into place. *Makani - A Le-Matoran *Makuta - Gaseous, shapeshifting species *Makuta Fish - A species of fish named after Makuta by Matau because of their evil appearance *Makuta Virus - A virus created by the Makuta species to put Mata Nui to sleep *Malum - An exiled Glatorian from Vulcanus;former secondary Glatorian *Mamoru - A Onu-Matoran *Mana-Ko - Teridax's guard Rahi; Order of Mata Nui servants *Manas - crab Rahi *Mantax - A Barraki *Marendar - A robot weapon programmed to annihilate all Toa. Also the Agori word for "salvation." *Marka - A Ga-Matoran *MaskofDestiny - Inactive BIONICLE fan-site *Mask Maker - A Matoran who make masks *Mask of Adaptation - Allows user to adapt to environment *Mask of Aging - Ages one or more beings, weakening and slowing them *Mask of Biomechanics - Lets user control technology *Mask of Charisma - Lets user force target to agree with the user's goals *Mask of Clairvoyance - Lets user see glimpses of the near future *Mask of Conjuring - Lets user briefly program a power into the mask *Mask of Creation - Allows user to create anything out of raw materials *Mask of Elemental Energy - Lets user recharge elemental energy *Mask of Emulation - Lets user copy powers from other beings *Mask of Fusion - Lets user forcibly merge targets *Mask of Growth - Allows user to grow up to a maximum of 60 feet. *Mask of Healing - Lets user heal wounds and diseases *Mask of Incomprehension - Lets user disable speaking/writing abilities for up to 10 minutes *Mask of Intangibility - Allows user to become intangible *Mask of Light and Shadow - Lets user use the powers of the Avohkii and Kraahkan *Mask of Mutation - Lets user mutate another being into whatever they want *Mask of Possibilities - Lets user make situations more or less likely to happen *Mask of Psychometry - Lets the user see the history of whatever they touch;can't be used on living or multiple beings *Mata Nui - The Great Spirit; Leader of the Order of Mata Nui; Name of island *Mata Nui Saga - Video series depicting Mata Nui's past and present *Mata Nui Stone - Rocks used in stories to represent the Great Spirit. *Matatu - Mask of Telekenisis *Matau - A former Toa Metru/Toa Hordika of Air; later transformed into Turaga of Air;Le-Matoran *Matoran - Workers;People of Mata Nui *Matoran Language - Speaking and writing system used by the Matoran *Matoran of Lightning - Matoran with innate Lightning powers *Matoran of Magnetism - Matoran with inacccessable Magnetism powers *Matoran Nui - Fusion of six Matoran of different elements *Matoran of Plasma - Matoran with innate Plasma powers *Matoran of Plantlife - Matoran with inaccessable Plantlife powers *Matoran Universe - The universe in which the Matoran population originally lived in *Matoro - Ko-Matoran; Toa Inika/Toa Mahri of Ice (deceased) *Mangai Volcano - Volcano on Mata Nui *Mangaia - Teridax's lair on Mata Nui;also contained the gate to Metru Nui *Mavrah - Onu-Matoran *Maxilos - Robot guards serving the Order of Mata Nui *Mazeka - Ko-Matoran; Order of Mata Nui member *Messenger - A Matoran job *Metru - Matoran suffix meaning "city" *Metru Nui - Also known as "city of legends; "Mata Nui's "brain." *Metus - Agori of the Ice Tribe; Glatorian recruiter and trainer *Midak - Onu-Matoran obsessed with light *Midak Skyblaster - Light blaster named after the Matoran Midak *Miner - A Matoran job *Miserix - Former leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta *Miru - Mask of Levitation *Miru Nuva - Nuva Mask of Levitation *Morbuzahk - Plant creature who wanted to control over Metru Nui *Mount Valmai - Volcano on Voya Nui *Mohtrek - Mask of Time Duplication *Morak - Hydruka *Mountain in Balance - Unstable structure in Po-Metru *Motara Desert - Desert in the Po-Wahi region *Muaka - Tiger-like Rahi; immune to stasis *Multi-Resistance Shield - Shield used by Onua in Karda Nui N *Naho - A Toa of Water (deceased) *Nektann - a Skakdi *Nektann Robots - Robotic defenses used by Skakdi; look like Zamor Launchers *Net - An object *Nidhiki - A Toa of Air; later a Dark Hunter (deceased) *Nikila - A Toa of Lightning (deceased) *Nireta - A Ga-Matoran *Nixie - A Ga-Matoran *Nui Rama- A flyinng Rahi *Nui-Jaga- A scorpion-like Rahi *Nocturn - Ally of the Barraki;Ehlek's lieutenant (deceased) *Nokama - A Ga-Matoran; later Toa of Water; later Turaga of Water *Norik - A Toa Hagah of Fire; later Rahaga of Fire *Nuju - A Ko-Matoran; later Toa of Ice; later Turaga of Ice *Nuhrii - A Ta-Matoran *Nuhvok - Bohrok of Earth *Nuhvok Kal - Bohrok Kal of Gravity *Nuhvok Va - Bohrok Va of Earth *Nuparu - A Onu-Matoran; later Toa of Earth *Nuurakh - Vahki model *Nuva Cube - A mysterious object which works as a key to the Bahrag's Toa Seal *Nuva Symbols - Objects containing the powers of the Toa Nuva; keys to unlock the Nuva Cube *Nynrah - Island where the Fe-Matoran worked on weapons *Nynrah Ghostblasters - Weapons used by the Toa/Makuta in the Swamp of Secrets *Nynrah Ghosts - About four dozen Fe-Matoran that worked on weapons and armor O *Odina - Matoran Universe island;Dark Hunter main headquarters *Odina Cliffs - Mountains surrounding Odina *Okoth - A Ga-Matoran *Olmak - Mask of Dismensional Gates *Olisi - Mask of Alternate Futures *Onewa - A Po-Matoran; later the Toa Metru/Toa Hordika of Stone, even later Turaga of Stone *Onepu - An Onu-Matoran *Online Games - Games accessible online *Onu - Matoran prefix meaning "Earth" *Onu-Matoran - Matoran of Earth *Onu-Metru - One of the parts of Metru Nui - contained the Archives *Onu-Koro - Village of the Onu-Matoran on Mata Nui *Onua - The Toa Mata/Toa Nuva of Earth *Oohnorak - Visorak breed; use numbing Rhotuka *Order of Mata Nui - A secret society dedicated to serving the will of Mata Nui *Orkahm - A Le-Matoran *Orde - A Toa of Psionics sent to find the Great Beings. P *"Phantom" - Dark Hunter *"Primal" - Dark Hunter *"Poison" - Dark Hunter *"Prototype" - Dark Hunter *Pahrak - Bohrok of Stone *Pahrak Kal - Bohrok Kal of Plasma *Pahrak Va - Bohrok Va of Stone *Pakari - Mask of Strength *Pakari Nuva - Kanohi Nuva of Strength *Pakastaa - Ko-Matoran *Panrahk - Rahkshi of Shattering *Pehkui - Mask of Diminishment *Pekka - Po-Matoran *Pelagia - Ga-Matoran *Phantoka - Matoran word for "Spirits of the Air" *Photok - Av-Matoran *Piatra - Po-Matoran *Pickaxe - A common mining tools amongst the Matoran *Piraka - Six Ex-Dark Hunters; Thieves and Murderers *Piruk - Le-Matoran *Plasma - a secondary Element *Po - Matoran prefix meaning "Stone" *Po-Matoran - Matoran of Stone *Po-Metru - City of the Po-Matoran on Metru Nui *Po-Koro - Village of the Po-Matoran on Mata Nui *Pohatu - Toa Mata/Toa Nuva of Stone *Pop Mhan - artist for the 2009 and 2010 comics *Power Carvers - Weapons used by Velika *Power Lance - Spear-type weapon used by Takanuva as a Toa of Light and Shadow. *Power Sword - Jaller Mahri's Toa Tool *Power Swords - Blades carried by Av-Matoran *Pouks - Toa Hagah of Stone;Rahaga of Stone *Pridak - Leader of the Barraki *Protodermis - Substance capable of many things *Protodermis Farmer - A Matoran job *Protosteel - BIONICLE world's strongest known metal *Proto Pitons - Toa Metru Onewa's Toa Tools *Protosteel Talons - Weapon carried by Hahli Mahri *Prototype Robot - Giant robot on Bara Magna;failed experiment by the Great Beings. *Psionics - a secondary Element *Pulse Bolt Generators - Weapons used by Garan Q *Quake Breakers - Onua Nuva's Toa Tools;doubled as treads *Quarry - Area on Mata Nui with statues that look like the Toa Mata's Kanohi *Quarry Master - Po-Matoran job R *"Ravager" - Dark Hunter *Raanu - Agori of the Fire Tribe;Leader of the Fire Tribe *Radiak - Av-Matoran turned Shadow Matoran;aid to Antroz;Av-Matoran once again *Rahaga - Toa Hagah that were mutated by Roodaka into half Rahkshi, half Turaga beings called Rahaga *Rahi - Matoran Universe's animals; means "not us" in Matoran *Rahi Nui - Frankenstien like monster of many different types of Rahi *Rahkshi - Kraata that have died and become mechanical suits; known as the "sons of Makuta." *Rahkshi Kaita - Fusion of three different types of Rahkshi *Rahkshi of Heat Vision - Rahkshi with heat vision powers *Rahkshi of Insect Control - Orange Rahkshi with powers over insects *Rahkshi of Weather Control - Golden Rahkshi with weather powers *Rahkshi Powers - Special powers wielded by the various types of Rahkshi *Rau - Mask of Translation *Razor-Edged Protosteel Shield - Shield carried by Nuparu Mahri *Razorfish - Fish Rahi; somehow related to the Razor Whales *Razor Whale - Fish Rahi; somehow related to the Razorfish *Razor Whale's Teeth - Rock formation in the middle of the Barraki's territory; Nocturn's favorite place to go. *Red Star - Star responsible for the Toa Inika and used to tell the future; also used for transportation of the Matoran Universe *Reidak - Former Dark Hunter; Piraka *Reysa - Onu-Matoran *Rhotuka - Spinners with many types of powers *Rhotuka Launching Shield - Shields used by Toa Hagah *Rigging - A valuable object *Rock - Bara Magna element;equivalent of Matoran Universe element Stone *Rock Raptor - Rahi in Po-Metru *Rock Steeds - Reptiles on Bara Magna;used mainly by Skrall and Bone Hunters *Rock Tribe - Tribe of Bara Magna *Rockoh T3 - Vehicle stored in the Codrex *Rode - Mask of Truth *Roodaka - Viceroy of the Visorak *Roporak - Visorak breed;use disrupting Rhotuka *Rotating Blades - Brutaka's weapon *Rorzakh - Vahki model *Roxtus - Village of the Rock Tribe *Rua - Great Mask of Wisdom *Rua Nuva - Kanohi Nuva Mask of Wisdom *Ruki Fish - Fish Rahi; Enemy of the Tarakava *Ruru - Mask of Night Vision S *"Savage" - Dark Hunter *"Seeker" - Dark Hunter *"Shadow Stealer" - Dark Hunter *"Silence" - Dark Hunter *"Spinner" - Dark Hunter *"Subterranean" - Dark Hunter *Sahmad - Agori of the Iron Tribe *Sand - Bara Magna Element *Sand Stalker - Beast on Bara Magna *Sand Tarakava - Tarakava sub-species *Sand Tribe - Bara Magna Tribe *Sanok - Mask of Accuracy *Sanso - Le-Matoran *Sarda - Ta-Matoran *Saw Blade Shield - Shields carried by the Skrall *Scarabax - Beetle-type creatures on Bara Magna *Scarabax Shield - Shield that Click transforms into *Scholar - A Matoran job *Scodonius - Agori of the Water Tribe *Sea of Liquid Sand - Area filled with liquid-like sand on Bara Magna *Sea of Protodermis - Floor of the Coliseum *Sea Sled - Vehicle built by Lesovikk out of the remains of the Ussanui *Seismic Pickaxe - Weapon carried by Avak *Seismic Spear - Spear carried by Toa Hagah Bomanga *Sentrahk - Dark Hunter *Shadow - A secondary Element; usually wielded by Makuta *Shadow Leech - Creature created to suck light out of a being *Shadow Leech Hive - Shadow Leech storage in Karda Nui *Shark Tooth Blade - Carried by Pridak; made from Takea Shark teeth *Shasa - Ga-Matoran *Shelek - Mask of Silence *Shredder Claws - Piruk's tools *Shu - Le-Matoran *Sidorak - King of the Visorak; Dark Hunter (deceased) *Sidorak's Species - Species living on the island Stelt *Singing Squid - Non-canon video of a squid singing like it's in an opera *Sisters of the Skrall - Female Skrall; were given Psionic powers, then banished *Skakdi - Brutal species in the Matoran Universe *Skirmix - Bone Hunter *Skopio - Bio-mechanical scorpion-like creature on Bara Magna *Skopio XV-1 - Vehicle modeled off the Skopio creature *Skrall - One of the three main species of Bara Magna *Skrall River - River controlled by the Skrall *Skyboard - Vehicle ridden by Toa Ignika *Skyfighter - Vehicle piloted by Vultraz *Solek - Av-Matoran *Solidified Air Bubbles - Allows Mahri Nui Matoran to breathe outside Mahri Nui *Solis Magna - Sun *Solis Magna System - Solar System of the BIONICLE storyline *Sonic Entity - Being made entirely out of sonic force *Sonic Vibration Sword - Krakua's Toa Tool *Souvenir Shop - Stands on Mata Nui and Metru Nui selling things from their region *Spear of Fusion - Blade used to fuse/de-fuse beings/objects *Spherus Magna - Seperated into three parts during the Shattering, now reformed *Spider Crab - Used by Barraki as steeds *Spinax - Energy Hound *Spinning Shields - Weapons used by Keetongu *Spiny Stone Ape - Rahi; symbolic relationship to Rock Raptors *Squid - Organic Rahi; ammo used by the Barraki *Squid Launcher - Blasters used by the Barraki *Staff of Absorption - Vorahk's Rahkshi staff *Staff of Anger - Kurahk's Rahkshi staff *Staff of Disintegration - Guurahk's Rahkshi staff *Staff of Fear - Turahk's Rahkshi staff *Staff of Fragmentation - Panrahk's Rahkshi staff *Staff of Heat Vision - Staffs carried by Rahkshi of Heat Vision *Staff of Light - Takanuva's original Toa Tool *Staff of Poison - Lerahk's Rahkshi Staff *Stelt - Homeland of Sidorak and Krekka's species *Stone - One of the six main Elements *Strakk - Former prime Glatorian of the Ice Tribe *String - An object *Stronius - Elite-class Skrall *Stuart Sayger - Comic artist for part of the Ignition series *Krana Su - Worker *Krana Su Kal - Demolisher *Sub-Zero Spear - Toa Hagah Kualus' Toa Tool *Suletu - Mask of Telepathy *Surel - A warrior who was hurt badly in the Energized Protodermis War *Suukorak - Visorak breed; use shock Rhotuka *Swamp of Secrets - Swamp of Karda Nui *Swamp Strider - Vehicle piloted by Mazeka (destroyed) T *"The Melding" Parallel Universe - Alternate Universe *"The Recorder" - Dark Hunter; recorded everything "The Shadowed One" said *"The Shadowed One" - The Dark Hunters leader *"Tracker" - Dark Hunter *"Tyrant" - Dark Hunter *Ta - Matoran prefix meaning "Fire" *Ta-Matoran - Matoran of Fire *Ta-Metru - Ta-Matoran city on Metru Nui *Ta-Koro - Village of the Ta-Matoran on Mata Nui *Tahnok - Bohrok of Fire *Tahnok Kal - Bohrok Kal of Electricity *Tahnok Va - Bohrok Va of Fire *Tahtorak - Massive, Matoran-speaking Rahi *Tahu - Toa Mata/Toa Nuva of Fire *Taiki - Le-Matoran *Taipu - Onu-Matoran *Tajun - Village of the Water Tribe *Takadox - Barraki *Takea - Predator Rahi *Takea/Ray Hybrid - Mutant Rahi; used as steeds by Rahi *Talon Snakes - Creatures on Bara Magna *Takua/Takanuva - Av-Matoran; Chronicler; Toa of Light *Talvi - Ko-Matoran *Tamaru - Le-Matoran *Tanma - Av-Matoran *Tarakava - Lizard-type Rahi *Tarduk - Agori of the Jungle Tribe *Tarix - A Glatorian of the Water Tribe; Prime Glatorian *Tehutti - Onu-Matoran *Telluris - Renegade Warrior on Bara Magna *Tesara - Village of the Jungle Tribe; also known as "The Twin Village" *Teridax - Leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta (deceased) *Melding Teridax - Teridax of The Melding universe; unlike his main counterpart, this one is good and wields the element of Light *The Mountain - A living mountain on Xia; originally a sentient rock *The Pit - Bionicle prison in the ocean of Aqua Magna *The Shattering - Term referring to Spherus Magna's separation *Thok - Dark Hunter; Piraka (fused) *Thornatus - Vehicles used for transport/battle on Bara Magna *Thornax - Fruit on Bara Magna *Thornax Launcher - Blasters used by Glatorian *Thorned Club - Elite Skrall weapon *Three-Blade Scissor - Blade wielded by Zaktan *Thulox - Hydruka *Thumpers - Toa Hordika Whenua's Toa Tools *Tidal Spear - Toa Hagah Gaaki's Toa Tool *Tiribomba - Ta-Matoran *Tiro Canyon - Po-Wahi canyon *Toa - Heroes who control their Elemental and Kanohi powers *Toa Empire - Existed in an alternate universe; leader is Tuyet *Toa Hagah - Bodyguards to the Brotherhood of Makuta *Toa Hagah\Rahaga - Teridax's Toa Hagah team; later turned into half-Turaga/half-Rahkshi beings known as Rahaga; later turned back into Toa *Toa Hordika - Half-Toa/Half-Beast beings transformed by Hordika Venom *Toa Inika - Six Matoran who were zapped by lightning from the Red Star *Toa Kaita - Fusions composed of three Toa of different elements *Toa Mahri- The Toa Inika transformed into water breathers when the Ignika shot them with a flash of light while going into Mahri Nui *Toa Mangai - Early Toa Team that protected Metru Nui *Toa Mata - Six Toa who came from the heavens to awaken Mata Nui and defeat Makuta *Toa Metru - Six Matoran Lhikan chose to become Toa *Toa Nuva - The Toa Mata were immersed in energized protodermis and came out more powerful and could share their mask powers with another Toa nearby *Toa Power - A Toa's energy; if used up, would turn them into Turaga *Toa Stone - Objects that contained a Toa's power *Toa Teams - Groups of Toa; normally had six per team *Toa Terrain Crawler - Underwater Rahi; vehicle used by the Toa Mahri *Toa Tools - Special weapons carried by Toa *Toudu - Ko-Matoran *Treespeak/Chutespeak - Slang used by the Le-Matoran *Tren Krom - Being; The island the being was banished to; a peninsula; location on Mata Nui *Tri-Claw - Toa Tool used by Dark Hunter "Savage" *Tri-Talons - Claws fused to Ehlek *Tridax - Commander of Destral (deceased) *Tridax Pods - Special spheres containing Shadow Leeches; named after Makuta Tridax *Trident - Carried by Nikila and Turaga Nokama *Triglax - Dark Hunter (deceased) *Trinuma - Order of Mata Nui member *Tryna - Mask of Reanimation *Tuma - Leader of the Skrall *Turaga - Toa who have given up their elemental powers *Turaga Kaita - Fusion of four Turaga *Turahk - Rahkshi of Fear *Tuuli - Le-Matoran *Tuyet - Toa of Water; member of the Toa Mangai *Twin Chargers - Weapons carried by Dalu *Twin Cutter - Toa Mahri Matoro's Toa Tool *Twin Knives - Daggers used by Takadox. *Twin Propellers - Toa Nuva Pohatu's Toa Tools in Karda Nui *Twin Repellers - Blades carried by Balta *Twin Slicers - Blades carried by Dark Hunter "Spinner" U *Umbra - Member of the Order of Mata Nui; Ignika Guardian *Unidentified Tentacled Creature - Red glowing creature that caused the Dreaming Plague *United Village - Combination of the villages of Tesara, Tajun, Iconox, and Vulcanus. *Ussal Crab- A friendly Rahi, used for carrying cargo, help digging crews, and other helpful activities. *Ussanui - Vehicle that transports Takanuva to Teridax refuge V *"Vanisher" - Dark Hunter *"Vengeance"- Dark Hunter *Vacuum - A power *Vahi - Legendary Mask of Time *Vahki - Robot's created in Metru Nui to inforce law and order *Vakama - Toa Metru/Toa Hordika of Fire;Turaga of Fire;Ta-Matoran *Valley of the Maze - Maze-like structure in the form of a Skrall shield on Bara Magna *Vastus - Prime Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe. *Vapor Trident - Weapon carried by Kiina *Varian - Toa put into a stasis tube *Velika - Po-Matoran *Venom Talon - Weapon carried by Vastus *Vezok - Dark Hunter;Piraka (fused) *Vezon - Vezok's double, has Spear of fusion *Vhisola - Ga-Matoran *Vican - Le-Matoran;later Shadow Matoran;now Le-Matoran again. *Vira - Le-Matoran *Visorak - Spiders with the ability to mutate beings in thier cocoons *Visorak - Island in the Matoran Universe *Vo - Rahkshi Kaita;formed from Panrahk, Guurahk, and Vorahk *Vohon - Ta-Matoran *Vohtarak - Visorak breed;use burn Rhotuka *Volitak - Mask of Stealth *Vorox - Originally the Sand Tribe on Bara Magna;devolved into savage beasts *Voporak - Sidorak's clan leader. He was mutated by Sidorak; Dark Hunter *Vorahk - Rahkshi of Hunger *Vorzakh - Vahki model *Voya Nui - Hiding place for the Ignika *Voya Nui Resistance Team - Group dedicated to saving Voya Nui from the Piraka *Krana Vu - Surveyor *Krana Vu Kal - Transporter *Vulcanus - Village of the Fire Tribe *Vultraz - Ta-Matoran;now Shadow Matoran W *Wairuha - Kaita fusion of Lewa, Kopaka, and Gali *Wahi - The region in which Koro's are located *Warhammer - Very powerful melee weapons *Wasteland Wolves - creatures on Bara Magna *Water - One of the six main Elements *Water Harpoon - Blaster used by Vezok *Water Hooks - Toa Gali's Toa Tools *Water Stone - Stones on Bara Magna; valued greatly by the Fire Tribe *Water Sword - Blade carried by Berix *Water Tribe - One of the Tribes on Bara Magna *Whenua - Toa Metru/Toa Hordika of Earth;Turaga of Earth;Onu-Matoran *White Quartz Mountains - Mountains on Bara Magna *Widgets - Currency on Mata Nui *Wiki Metru Forums - Website created to bring BIONICLEpedia and Custom Bionicle Wiki together X *Krana Xa - Swarm commander *Krana Xa Kal - Liberator Krana *Xia - Island Y *Krana Yo - Mole *Krana Yo Kal - Excavator Z *Za - Rahkshi Kaita;formed from Turahk, Lerahk, and Kurahk *Krana Za - Squad leader Krana *Krana Za Kal - Overseer Krana *Zatth - Mask of Summoning *Zadakh - Vahki model *Zakaz - The home island of Skakdi species *Zaktan - Dark Hunter;leader of the Piraka (deceased) *Zamor Launcher - gun weapon that fires Zamor Spheres *Zamor Sphere - Sphere in which energy can be put in, and fired from a launcher *Zaria - A Toa of Iron sent to find the Great Beings *Zemya - Onu-Matoran *Zesk - Agori-like species on Bara Magna *Zivon - Created by Brotherhood of Makuta;trapped in Zone of Darkness *Zone of Darkness - A dimension completely void of light *Zyglak - a non-Rahi race accidentally created by the Great Beings Category:Browse